the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tower
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-05-05 *'Submitted by': Shinji Uchiha *'Rank': B-rank *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Shinji Uchiha *Ryo Hyuga *Eclipse 'Mission Profile' Goal: Defeat all the criminals who have taken up residence in a tower. Story: In a land far to the west, there stands a sole tower, overlooking the bleak landscape. The residents of the tower are four criminals with various powers and abilities. Word has come that it is time for the tower to be cleaned out, and the criminals are to be executed for their many grievous crimes. The four criminals are Junichiro, a puppet master and missing-nin from Suna, who is the ringleader of this group. He also has a master of taijutsu with him named Eijiro, Mari Nara, formerly of the Leaf, and Rui Higuchi, who trained in the Sound and is rumored to possess a curse mark. Mission Recap Eclipse, Shinji, and Ryo received their assignment of bringing four criminals to justice and went to the tower they were residing in. They were puzzling how to get through the thick door, when it started to slowly open. Shinji sent in a bubble clone to scout out the first area and Ryo used his byakugan to gain a better sense of the layout of the tower. Ryo fought the occupant on the second floor, the taijutsu master, Eijiro. The man was stronger and a little faster, but Ryo was able to fend him off with his air palm technique and then disrupted the man's flow of chakra to his arms. He finished the man off by using a smoke bomb to obscure his vision, then struck him from behind to knock him out. Shinji fought the next occupant, Mari Nara. His clone entered the room first and detonated a number of traps that had been waiting for him. While he was trying to scout out the room before entering, his opponent grabbed his shadow and marched him in to face her. He then went on the defensive, as she threw wave after wave of explosive tagged kunai at him. Having enough of that, he ran at her to engage her in hand to hand combat. She tried to hit him with a kunai as he charged, but he was able to dodge and struck her with shuriken. He then offered her a chance to surrender and held a fireball ready, but she tried to hit him with more explosive tagged kunai, so he released his jutsu and defeated her. Eclipse took on Rui Higuchi. When he entered the floor the man was on, he found that the landing was empty and there were two doors. He made two clones and sent them to investigate. One clone was instantly attacked and dispelled, while the other was attacked and pushed back. The man and his clone then engaged Eclipse and his clone in combat. Eclipse used his five element seal to dispel the man's clone, while the man fought with Eclipse's clone. Eclipse and his clone regrouped and went to attack the man, the clone leading the charge. The clone put an explosive seal on itself, and when the man struck the clone it was able to detonate that seal before poofing, causing great damage to the man. The three ninja regrouped and then headed up to the top level to deal with the boss of the operations, Junichiro the puppet master. The man possessed three puppets, two of which launched attacks of shuriken and fire at the group almost immediately. Ryo was able to block this using Kaiten, and then the third puppet advanced towards Eclipse. Eclipse created an explosive seal and entered the first state of his cursed seal, then detonated the seal damaging the third puppet. Shinji tried to attack the first puppet, but was swatted away, while Ryo moved in to attack the second puppet, which countered with a flamethrower necessitating Ryo to use Kaiten in defense. Eclipse entered the second cursed state and slapped the third puppet with a seal, then tried to move in on the second one. He was able to drain the second puppet's flamethrower without being injured, but could not touch the second puppet, although he did use an explosive seal on the third puppet, destroying it. Shinji was up against the first puppet, which advanced on him while swinging its four arms. It struck him and was about to finish him off, but Shinji used Hiken to destroy the puppet, which collapsed on him. Ryo used a barrage of air palm to create an opening for him to smash part of the remaining puppet, causing it to malfunction. Eclipse then got behind the puppet and knocked the puppet master out, putting an end to the fight. Category:Mission